The Teen Titans: Lovestruck
by zen-ink
Summary: When cryptic reports of robberies and theft start showing up all over the city, could a new, beautiful, charming woman be the mysterious new culprit behind the crime?


_**Lovestruck**_

_Episode begins with the teen titans at titans tower watching a sappy romantic movie. The camera pans across each titans, revealing their facial expressions of disgust or skepticism, except for Starfire, who is utterly taken under the romantic spell of the movie. Raven wears an expressionless face, or one of sarcasm. The movie finishes and Robin clicks the remote, turning the tv off._

"Ohhh that was a most glorious film!!" exclaimed Starfire. "It is so fascinating to watch humans and their odd mating rituals!! Tell me, why does one attempt to eat the others' face??"

Robin, with a vacant expression, replies. "Uhhh.. They aren't trying to eat each other Starfire.. its called kissing."

"That was the WORST MOVIE EVER!!! Can anybody tell me again WHY we watched that!?" cried Beastboy.

"Um... Because you wouldn't let us leave the movie store unless we rented something??" Raven rebutted.

"Well that was the dumbest movie we have ever rented. I hate romance movies, they are so corny and cliche!!" Replied Beastboy.

"... Did you just say cliche..??" inquired Raven.

"I know what you mean, dawg. WHERE'S THE FIGHTING AND EVIL VILLAINS!?? No action whatsoever, man!!" commented Cyborg.

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!** The Titans alarm began to sound._

"Titans, looks like we got trouble downtown." Said Robin.

"Whats the deal, Robin?" questioned Cyborg.

"According to the police, somebody has been stealing from the Olde England Bank on the corner of 20th and 96th. We better get down there." replied Robin.

"Titans, MOVE!!" exclaimed Cyborg.

_Downtown. Several police cars are congregated outside the bank. The titans arrive at the bank to meet the policemen inside._

"So what's the case, chief?" inquired Robin.

"Every Wednesday for the past 3 weeks, the bank has been robbed for a total over 3 million dollars. Nobody is sure who is doing it, or how they are even doing it. Everybody we have interrogated has stated that nobody came in making threats for money, and the entire building has been investigated. No openings or evidence of break-ins have been found." replied the police chief.

"What?? That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard of... So you have absolutely NO leads then?" asked Robin.

"None whatsoever. We have no idea who or WHAT could be behind this!" exclaimed the chief.

"That doesn't make any sense!!!" cried Beastboy. "What do you mean you guys don't know!"

"Calm down, Beastboy. That's why we're here. We're going to figure this out. Don't worry chief, I've got a lead. Titans, head out!!" exclaimed Robin.

_The Titans head back to the tower._

_Back at the tower, Robin does research in the briefing room. Meanwhile, Raven is meditating in her bedroom. Suddenly, her eyes open, and she rushes through the Titans Tower to the briefing room._

"Robin." she calls, as she enters into the briefing room. "I think I may have an idea of who's behind the robberies."

"That's great Raven!! So who is it??" Robin inquired.

"Well I'm not sure. But, I think its a woman, around the age of 20, and she lives somewhere in the city. I'm detecting powerful psychic pulses coming from her astral presence." Raven replied.

"So, what you're saying is she's a psychic? Like you??" asked Robin.

"Again. I don't know. But I think it's possible. We need to get out there and go looking for her. I can use my telepathy to track her down by detecting her vibes." explained Raven.

"Alright. It sounds like a plan to me. And it's the only lead we have. Let's go!!" said Robin.

_Raven and Robin head out of the tower, but the rest of the gang wonders where they are going._

"Hello friends!!! Do you wish to play the games of boredom with us??" asked Starfire as she and Beastboy and Cyborg melancholically played board games.

"We can't. Raven thinks she's found a lead on the culprit behind the bank robberies. We're headed out to find her." Said Robin.

"We'll come with you!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"How did Raven track her down??" questioned Beastboy.

"She said that there's a villainess about in the city giving off psychic 'vibes', and Raven picked up on them in her meditation. I'm not really sure how it all works, to be honest." answered Robin.

"Let's go!!" exclaimed Starfire.

_The Titans scout around the city for a few hours. After a while of searching without results, they have just about given up._

"Are you getting any vibes Raven???" inquired Robin.

"No. Everything's quiet." she replied.

"Ughhhh its no use!!! We've been wandering around the city for hours looking for somebody that we're not even sure is the one responsible." exclaimed Cyborg.

"Cyborg's right." said Robin. "We aren't even sure if this girl you are picking up psychic vibes from is our man... I mean... woman."

"I'm starving!!! Can we please head to the mall and get some pizza or something!?" asked Beastboy.

"Alright. I'm kind of hungry too. Let's hit the mall." said Robin.

_The Teen Titans head to the mall to get some pizza. Walking through the mall, they arrive at the pizza shop, where a mysterious, yet highly enchanting woman walks out of the store, carrying a backpack._

"Hello kids, getting some pizza today?" she asked politely wearing a smile.

_As the Titans passed by the lady, not thinking too much of her question, they came to stare as they locked eyes with her. Upon noticing how magical, piercing, and overall alluring her eyes truly were, Beastboy, Cyborg, and even Robin could not help but gaze in awe._

"Y-y-yeah... Just gettin' some..... pizza...." stuttered Cyborg, as Beastboy and Robin continued to stare.

Raven waved her hand in front of Beastboy's face. "Hellooooo? What is wrong with you guys??" She inquired, as the young lady smiled and continued on her way.

_The boys seemed incapacitated; **hypnotized**, almost, by the presence of the young lady._

"Oh Raven I am afraid our friends are malfunctioning!! Shall we take them to the repair shop??" asked Starfire.

"They're not broken. They're just being dorks. Boyish dorks. Let's go guys, I'm serious." demanded Raven, as she and Starfire pulled them into the pizza parlor.

_As the titans approached the counter, Raven and Starfire couldn't help but notice that something wasn't quite right in the pizza shop. The two guys working the counter were also in a similar, hypnotic state, quite like Beastboy, Cyborg and Robin._

"...Okay. What is going on here." questioned Raven.

"...Did you see her...???" inquired the young man in the red pizza uniform and hat.

"See who??" asked Raven.

"The woman who was just in here.. She ordered ... pizza ... I think ..." he said.

"...Um, well I hope she was ordering pizza... This is a pizza place isn't it?" rebutted Raven, losing her patience.

"Have we made a mistake, Raven?" asked Starfire quizzically.

"Anyways... What can I get you girls??" asked the pizza guy.

"What do you guys want?" Raven asked the boys.

They were still in their "state", however, and Raven lost her patience.

"Ugh I'm sick of this. Just give us 2 plain cheese pies to go, please." ordered Raven.

"Sure thing..." said the pizza guy. "Wait... There's no pizza back here... And there's no money in the cash register. Where did everything go??"

"I dunno... Weren't we really busy today?" inquired pizza guy number 2.

"I think so.. yea.. Sorry girls, we're all sold out." said pizza guy 1.

"You're sold out?? Of PIZZA??? You're a pizza parlor! How can you be sold out of pizza? You guys weren't even busy today. Look, there's NOBODY in here." replied Raven.

"Sorry m'am. You can try McCheesy's down the street." answered the pizza guy.

"Let's go Starfire." demanded Raven, as they dragged the boys down the hallways of the mall and out the doors.

"The woman we saw earlier was most beautiful!! Did you see her? On my planet, a woman bestowed with beauty like that would only come from Wenderwalch, the city of enchantresses! They hold you captivated in their good looks." commented Starfire.

_Raven stopped walking._

"Wait. Starfire... That's it!! That woman with the backpack, the pizza shop being sold out of pizza, the vibes I picked up during meditation... They're all linked! That woman must be the one who's being the bank robbery too. In fact, I wouldn't doubt it. I bet she has some sort of hypnotic powers." explained Raven.

"But if she has hypnotic powers, then tell me, how come we are not under her spell?!" inquired Starfire.

_Raven pondered on this for a moment._

"The only people who we've witnessed, so far, that have been taken under that woman's spell, have been boys. I bet her powers only work on men." explained Raven.

"We must defeat her!! She is most evil for robbing the bank and the restaurant of pizza!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Yeah.. But we can't do it alone. We need to find a way to snap these guys out of the hypnotic spell. Take them back to the tower and try to find a cure. I'm going to go track down that woman and see what's really going on here. We will meet back here for briefing in an hour." said Raven.

"I will not disappoint you, Raven! Come on friends!" exclaimed Starfire, flying the three back to the tower.

_Raven set out on a search through the city, looking high and low for the lady they had encountered at the mall, who had put Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg under their hypnotic lovespell. Suddenly, Raven heard sirens coming from a few blocks away. Taking flight, she made her way across town to see what the fuss was. What she saw was both peculiar and enlightening; it was the woman from the mall, and she had all of the policemen and the employees of the OceanFront Bank going gaga over her. Raven, confused at how the girl had done it, had her question answered to her, when next she saw the woman staring down the police chief, with a sparkle in her enchanting eyes, commanding his every move._

"Now, be a doll and go in there and have the manager open up the vaults, will you please?" the woman asked the chief in a flirt and innocent voice while wearing a bright smile.

_Raven flew down to confront her._

"Listen, lady. I don't know who you are or where you came from, but your days of felony are over." exclaimed Raven.

"Oh its the little girl from the mall!! How did you enjoy your pizza, dear?" asked the woman, still wearing her bright smile, and giggling to herself.

"It was the best pizza I've never had." replied Raven. "Who ARE you anyway??"

"My name is Selena, and I'm new around here. I was just passing through your city, really, but I thought while I was in the neighborhood I would make off with some money before hitting the next city. Is that okay with you?" asked Selena with a friendly sincerity that almost had Raven under a spell.

"No that's not okay with me. Of course it's not okay with me. Let's go. Right here, right now. I can beat you by myself." claimed Raven.

Selena began to giggle to herself. "Oh Raven, you're so silly. Now look at me... Look at me closely... Tell me... **Do you really want to fight me?**"

_Raven, upon making eye contact with Selena for the first time, felt herself taken under a spell for a moment. The alluring sparkle in her beautiful, gray eyes, and the warmth of her friendly face; it was all so inviting, Raven had to fight not being taken under Selena's persuasion._

"How do you know my name??" inquired Raven.

"Lucky guess?" Giggled Selena.

"Cute... But your mind games are not going to work on me, Selena. I'm an A-level psychic, and I can keep your hypnotic vibes highly distanced from my brain." exclaimed Raven confidently.

"Hm, true, I can sense that you are particularly strong willed. I may not be able to control YOU, but you'd be surprised how easy these mere everyday human beings are to control.. I swear, just a bat of the eyelashes and some whispered words, and they're eating out of the palm of your hand!! Haven't you ever given this a try??" replied Selena.

"Um. No. It's wrong to control peoples' minds, Selena. That's why you need to be put away. Well that in addition to the fact that you've robbed the city of over 3 million dollars!" exclaimed Raven.

"Very well then." said Selena, looking a bit saddened and disappointed.

_Although Raven could understand why Selena could manipulate people, she still wasn't sure if it was natural, psychic, or a combination of both. Everything about Selena was so charming; her long, wavy brown hair, smooth tan skin, her feminine figure, and even her outfit was enchanting. But so far, it seemed that Selena's powers were only effective on men. But how would that explain the hypnotic feelings Raven had only just experienced??_

_Raven shook these thoughts and prepared for battle._

"**Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!!**" cried Raven, as her eyes became black as night. Lifting and hurling mailboxes, trashcans, and street benches, Selena continued to dodge as she made her way closer in to where Raven was levitating.

_Selena caught Raven's gaze and unleashed full force. As her eyes began to sparkle and brighten in hue, Raven's eyes lost their magic and succumbed to Selena's. Raven looked a bit shocked and helpless under Selena's glare. Then, silver rays began to emanate from Selena's eyes._

"**Get down here.**" Selena commanded, her altered voice echoing powerfully. Raven helplessly obeyed, and landed from flight. To Raven, everything else was skewed, as if by a violent wind. The only focus she had was on Selena; the only thing that was in perfect clarity in Raven's sight were Selena's eyes. They were piercing.. the only thing in existence to Raven at the moment. Raven DESIRED to obey Selena's every command.

"**Stop fighting me. Go back to Titans' Tower. Tell nobody about this.**" Selena issued out the orders, and one by one the mystic commands hit Raven's brain in attempts to control her.

But Raven was fighting back. "I told you... Your mind games AREN'T going to work on me..!!!" exclaimed Raven, as her powers burst through Selena's control.

"Oh shucks... You really are going to give me a hard time, aren't you" Selena said, looking disappointed.

_Suddenly, the rest of the Titans showed up._

"RAVEN!! We're here! Why didn't you call for backup??" inquired Robin.

"Um... I was a little busy." replied Raven.

"Titans, GO!!" called out Cyborg, as Beastboy changed into a hawk and made an aeriel assault on Selena. But as he was swooping down, Selena caught hawk Beastboy's eyes with her gaze, and turned on the charm. Hawk beastboy stopped himself before colliding, and stared into Selena's eyes.

"Beast boy!! ... What are you doing!? Attack her!" Robin called.

_And suddenly, Robin and Cyborg soon too, found themselves lovestruck._

**TO BE CONTINUED .........**


End file.
